


With Every Mistake We Must Surely be Learning

by karyatid



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Jedi Mind Trick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyatid/pseuds/karyatid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on starwarskinkmeme:</p>
<p>
  <i>Pre-ANH, omega!Obi-Wan thinks he's too old to worry about going into heat. He finds out he's wrong just as alpha!Luke is visiting him. He tries to push Luke out the door, but is too far gone to resist.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Mistake We Must Surely be Learning

Luke stares at the holobook as the trajectory calculation comes up wrong for the third time.   
"I’m sorry," he says, looking bewildered, "I don’t know what’s wrong, I know how to do it, I just." He shakes his head. 

Obi-Wan reaches over the table to turn off the screen. "It’s probably the weather," he says, "I know you can do better. Let’s pick things up next week?" He’s secretly glad for the excuse to break off the lesson early. Tutoring Luke for his Academy entrance exams is no hardship, the boy is clever and eager to learn, but the desert air is pressing in on him today, like thick liquid in his lungs, in a way he’d thought he was over years ago. 

He pours some water for Luke and goes to refill his own glass. It’s as if he can’t get enough. 

He puts the empty glass, still slightly cool, against his temple, and it’s the movement that finally makes the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. He’s done this before, this very gesture, a a rapidly warming glass against his temple, it’s something he did whenever he.

Luke’s already risen from the table by the time he works it out, and he’s standing as if paralysed, as the boy comes closer, always well-mannered, thinking to put his glass away before leaving. He has a very faint hope that Luke might not notice, but he’s close, so close and then he’s leaning in, reaching to touch Obi-Wans face carefully with his fingertips. 

"You’re in heat," he says, fingers stroking Obi-Wan’s neck, his eyes darkening and Obi-Wan can’t look away. "That’s why I couldn’t concentrate, because I felt it."

"I’m sorry," Obi-Wan says, voice hoarse, a stranger’s. "I didn’t know." Humiliating as society wants him to think it is to be past his fertile years, this feels infinitely worse. He needs to get the boy out of here before it’s too late. Luke slides his hand around the back of his neck as if to hold him in place, and presses lean hips against him, a sleepwalking sort of confidence in his movements, still that adorable bewildered look on his face, and Stars, only seventeen.

"Luke," he tries again, a near-whisper this time. "Luke, you need to go." He his hand clutches the fabric of Luke’s worn-out tunic, but he lacks the strength to push, drawing him even closer instead. 

"I can’t go now," Luke says, something patient in his voice that’s comically at odds with the situation "You’d be in pain". 

He’s pressing his face against Obi-Wan’s, nuzzling along his jaw. He grinds his hips against Obi-Wan’s thigh, already fully hard, and it’s far too late now, he can never push him away. 

 

They barely fit on his bed, but Luke’s young and maybe doesn’t notice that it’s hard and narrow, won’t think the whole thing pathetic like the aged omega arching his back beneath him. He pushes in too quickly, making his hole clench against the hot, hard length, but the pain barely registers over the need. 

Obi-Wan lets himself look and touch shamelessly, at Luke stretched out above him, all sunburned skin and gangly limbs. Luke keeps kissing him, clumsily, too hard and wet, and still perfect. It’s over quickly the first time, Obi-Wan comes with just a light touch and then the sudden stretch of a knot and Luke slumps on top of him, panting against the crook of his neck, hips still grinding, shifting the knot a little as he comes. Obi-Wan runs his hands over Luke’s back while they’re tied, restless with a need to touch that won’t be sated.

Luke shifts as his knot goes down to lie beside Obi-Wan, propping his head on his elbow. He runs his fingers over Obi-Wan’s chest, and his eyes are clearer but still intent. He might get him to leave now, it’s easier to withstand the draw at this time, at least for alphas.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, because he doesn’t want to see the moment desire changes into disgust. He knows what he must look like, smell like, the need back already, he can feel the ache, and how he’s getting wet. Luke’s hand has stilled, curling over his ribs. 

"They’ll miss you at home," Obi-Wan says, because Luke might have overcome the need by now but he’s still a kind boy, and it might be easier for him to leave if he has an excuse. His own respite is rapidly coming to a close, but he has to give the kid a chance to leave. 

"Nah," Luke says, stroking Obi-Wan’s side slowly, his hand warm even against fevered skin. "My aunt said I could go to Tosche tonight, see my friends." He starts trailing his fingers along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh, and then carefully circling his hole before thrusting inside slowly with two fingers "You’re so wet," he says." You’ll need it again soon, won’t you?"

He’d bristle at the concerned-alpha schtick from someone little older than an actual yongling, but there’s something like wonder in Luke’s voice, and no trace of condescension. There’s also the fact that he does, in fact, need it, needs to be filled again, his hole clenching around Luke’s fingers

He’s saved from begging when Luke adds a third finger and tears a moan from him. Luke’s hard again, rolling his hips slowly against Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

"S’ok," Luke says, settling in between Obi-Wan’s legs and lining himself up with shaking hands. "S’ok, you’re so good, so wet for me." He loses control quickly this time as well, Obi-Wan spreads his legs further and and fists his hand in Luke’s hair to drag him down for a kiss. 

 

It’s already well into the night, the air finally cool against his skin when Obi-Wan feels the need lessen a fraction. It seems to be the same for Luke, draped over his back, his thrusts are slower, deeper, his forehead resting against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

"I could breed you," he says suddenly, his voice gone hoarse and low. "Here, like this, I could". He cuts himself off with a groan, hips snapping, the drag of his cock against the rim of Obi-Wan’s hole skirting the edge of pain. 

"I think that’s highly unlikely", Obi-wan forces out. And wouldn’t that be an unmitigated disaster, he doesn’t add. But Luke’s not listening, of course, caught up in fantasies of breeding, claiming, like so many alphas in the heat of it, even with an omega they wouldn’t look twice at the day after. Just like. But no, he won’t let himself remember. 

"I’d take care of you," Luke whispers and there’s something so heartbreaking in this kindness. Once, a lifetime ago, Obi-Wan might have been tempted to trust him. Luke digs his fingers into Obi-Wan's hips, adding to all the other bruises he's sure to feel tomorrow, thrusting harder again to force his knot inside. 

 

They even sleep a little, in the early morning hours, Luke curled up behind him, and their legs tangled. It would be so easy, Obi-Wan thinks as he wakes up, to just turn around in Luke's arms, kiss him awake and let him go again. But he's nearly clear-headed now. 

Luke pouts at being shoved into the fresher after just a quick kiss, and then herded to the breakfast table, but also seems to realise he's really hungry, and starts wolfing down the lamta fruit and biscuits that Obi-Wan had counted on lasting at least another week. 

"I'll be back tonight," he promises as they stand by his speeder. "Maybe this afternoon. You'll be alright till then, won't you?" 

"Of course," Obi-Wan says, and gives in to impulse and kisses him again, soft and quick. Luke's eyes are so affectionate and there's something cold and sharp inside Obi-Wan as he reaches out to run his knuckles down his cheek. 

"You had fun with your friends last night," he says, and for a long, horrible moment Luke's mind pushes back confusedly. But strong as the boy may be, he's not trained in the Force and also likely off-kilter like any alpha soon after mating. Eventually he blinks and Obi-Wan lets his hand drop. 

"I. Yeah, it was good to see my friends," Luke says, his smile a little uncertain. 

"And then you came here to pick up your holobooks," Obi-Wan says, holding out the navigation textbooks they've been working from. 

"I can't believe I left my holos," Luke says. "Good thing I remembered before I got home, huh."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan draws his hands inside the sleeves of his cloak against a sudden fear that they might start shaking. "Drive safely, please."

"I'll see you next week," Luke says before driving off, not at all safely. 

 

Obi-Wan forces himself to go inside, rather than stare after Luke. He curls up on his bed, Luke's scent all over his pillow and blankets reminding him that he's still aching with need. He suspects the memories, so miserly hoarded, of the beautiful boy in his bed who gave him so much pleasure and looked at him with such wonder, will not give him comfort in the years to come. He'd thought he had enough happy memories to haunt him, but it seems he was wrong. 

\--

"I see that old hermit's back," Fixer says, nodding towards the market stalls across from where they're sitting. 

Luke ignores the way the others grin at him and turns to see. It's Ben Kenobi, alright, calmly handing over credits to the rodian manning the fruit stall, an old-fashioned floating baby carrier bobbing along beside him.

"Guess he couldn't get an alpha to keep him," someone says. 

"Yeah, no wonder," Fixer says. "He's so old, you'd think he'd be all dried up. But I s'pose someone didn't mind and got a knot in." 

"That's not true, Luke says," feeling a cold anger taking hold of him at the way Fixer leers at him. "My aunt saw him last week, he told her the kid's family and he's just looking after her for a while." They shouldn't talk about Ben like that, he thinks, not really able to articulate to himself why. Ben _is_ old, but he looks kind of distinguished and he's nice and can tell you lots of interesting stuff. It doesn't feel right to think of some alpha using him and then throwing him to the side, even if it's not what happened.

"He probably went up to the space port," one of the others say, clearly sensing the opportunity to goad Luke into a fight and break the monotony of the afternoon. "S'not like some drunk spacer would care what an omega looks like, as long as they're good and wet. Bet he had more than one take him, you can't tell me any alpha would care enough about someone like him to fight the others off after." 

"Why don't you eat Bantha shit," Luke says and gets up, ignoring the laughter and catcalls behind him as he jogs across to catch up with Ben. 

"Ben!" he calls, too loud, considering he's close enough to touch. "Um, hi. I. It's good to see you," he blurts out, blushing at his awkwardness. Ben's only been gone a year, hardly long enough for them to turn into strangers. 

"Hello, Luke," Ben says, and Luke can see that he's lost weight, his shoulders sharp under the worn robe. But his kind eyes are the same as ever, as is the crisp Core World accent immediately setting him apart from the dust and noise of the marketplace. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he says. "Well, you know, everything's the same, around here." He waves his hand about, trying to convey the boredom, his longing to be anywhere else. His frustration when his aunt and uncle won't understand the want that keeps tugging at him, and his guilt over feeling like that when they so clearly love him. Ben would always understand, he thinks. 

"It's good to hear you're well," Ben says, smiling like he always did when Luke talked about flying, or showed him some improvements he made on his speeder. 

There's a small noise from the carrier, and Ben reaches down to touch the baby, his hand rough and sunburned against her downy head. She's quickly soothed and when Ben looks up at Luke his eyes are a little uneasy and Luke thinks he should probably go back to pretending not to notice her, but that's kind of hard when she's right there, between them. 

"My aunt told me," he says after what feels like an eternity. "She's, uh, yours then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ben says, looking down again and straightening the blanket around the baby's legs. He smiles down at her, but it's a small, sad sort of smile. "I've known little Tano's parents a long time, their whole life, in fact, and for now she's in my care."

Luke looks at the baby - Tano, apparently - who in turn looks at the little toy ship hanging from the baby carrier's bonnet, her blue eyes slightly sleepy. He wonders what happened to her parents, if they'll not see her again, and something tears inside his chest at the thought.

"She's cute," he says, because it seems like something you should say, his voice too scratchy and quiet. Ben reaches out to touch his shoulder briefly.

"Well, I like to think so," Ben says, smiling, and Luke can't help but smile back. 

"I could come see you, maybe?" Luke asks as they slowly make their way out of the marketplace. "I worked a lot on the navigation stuff, but I don't know if it's enough for the exams." He's uneasy at the thought of Ben and the little girl all alone, Ben's home so close to the Jundland wastes. 

Ben sighs. "I'm sorry, Luke," he says. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're a young alpha, surely you realise people would talk." 

"I don't care," Luke says, kicking at a rock. "Or, you could come visit us. My aunt and uncle love babies. Really," he adds when Ben looks sceptical. "When Biggs' sister came to visit with her baby my uncle wouldn't let him go. He said he didn't want him to wake up and make a racket, but you could tell he just wanted to hold him."

"I'll take that under consideration, then," Ben says, smiling. "It was good to see you, Luke." He hesitates a fraction before clapping Luke on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Luke's kind of thrown by the touch, gone before it's really registered. "Yeah, you too. Take care," he adds, not really knowing why. 

A shadow passes over Ben's face and he just nods solemnly before turning. Luke's frozen to the spot, staring after Ben and the baby long after they disappear from view. He'll go see them tomorrow, he decides. His aunt will come with him if he asks, that'll shut the gossips up. He makes his way home, suddenly restless for tomorrow to arrive. 

 

End


End file.
